Motor vehicles, such as passenger cars and pick-up trucks, are typically equipped with recessed storage areas for spare tires and the like. The storage areas are usually situated so as not to interfere with a main storage area, such as the trunk of a passenger vehicle or the bed of a pick-up truck.